the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 3
So here is where things pick up even further...I hope ya'll enjoy! < Link to Chapter 2 ' Chapter 3- “A strange vortex in the clouds?” Fabian echoed. “Are you sure?” He was on the phone with Eddie, who was filling him on the details of the new apparent mystery. “Yeah! Yacker and I both saw it.” He sighed and got up from his desk. “But neither of you know what it means?” “Well…of course not. That’s why we need everyone to help us.” “Is this all you know so far?” Fabian asked. He was interested in helping with a new mystery…but first, there had to be an actual mystery to help with. There was a small pause before Eddie answered. He could hear his friend taking a breath before responding. “I’ve also been having these…dreams.” “Oh.” That opened up an entire new can of worms. Were his dreams prophetic? If so, what did they mean? How could he still get them, despite no longer being the Osirian? Why was he having them now of all times? And so on. Fabian said, “Okay. Okay, I’m in. But do you want me to come all the way over there? I have a lot of classes, and…” “Fabian, buddy. What has always been more important? Boring classes, or the fate of the world?” He didn’t even need to think about this. “I’ll start packing for the train.” --------- Joy sat on her bed with Jerome next to her, speaking to Patricia on the phone. “Look Trix. This just seems a bit…sudden. I left Sibuna, remember?” “Joy. Before that, you ''loved being in the mystery, remember? ''Besides, this is important.” Joy sighed and glanced at Jerome, who said, “Put it on speaker so I can talk to her.” She nodded and did as he said. “Trix, you’re on speaker now. Jerome wants to talk to you, too.” “Okay. Hi, Slimeball.” “Trixie,” Jerome said curtly. “What do you and Eddie actually think is happening?” A pause. “We don’t know for sure, but something is definitely happening. Eddie’s been having dreams…strange clouds… and don’t lie and tell me that neither of you ''don’t actually want to be back in Sibuna.” At the end, her voice held an angry edge, as if she getting upset about them having left in the first place. Joy had to think about it. Did she want to be back? It was true that she enjoyed her short time being involved. And she had left to be alone and make herself more confident… which had happened. She was with Jerome, so there’d be no problems with Fabian anymore. And Patricia needed her help. She couldn’t let her friend down. “I’m in.” “And Jerome?” Joy glanced at her boyfriend and nudged him. “Come on, you know you’re interested.” He had that thoughtful, “this-could-be-good” look on his face…the same look he got when he was planning something. She knew it all too well. “Just one question, Patricia. What if you and Eddie turn out to be wrong?” “We aren’t, and if we are, we’d pay for your rides back to your school.” In the background, Joy heard Eddie let out an exclamation of, “I did not agree to that,” with Patricia insisting on it. They bickered for a bit, which made Jerome laugh, before Patricia said, “Sorry guys. Eddie’s on board now. Right, Eddie?” Joy heard a muffled, “Yes, dear,” before Patricia asked, “So…you in or not, Jerome?” “Yeah, I’m in.” He said, after a second pause. “It’s been getting boring over here anyways.” Joy breathed a sigh of relief. She didn’t want to have to go without him, and she didn’t want to argue with him about it, either. “Great! See you both when you arrive.” “So, who else is coming?” Joy asked, before Patricia could hang up. She could almost picture her friend grinning, when she answered, “Everyone! We even managed to make Fabian ask Mick- and even he’s flying back in from Australia!” “Ooh.” That sounded great to Joy, but next to her, Jerome let out a loud groan. Patricia continued. “This is going to be good. Mark my words.” '''So there you guys go. Chapter 4 will be even better, I promise...with ''all the students ''showing up... and new little dramas appearing. And if you cannot already tell, I'm going to try to have every pairing...canon or not... represented in some way during this story. So, thanks for reading guys, and see you tomorrow with the next chapter! 'Chapter 4 > ' Category:Blog posts